So Contagious
by SiriuslyLoveSnuffles
Summary: "I wish you'd gone with us, too Paige. But be glad you didn't. We don't remember anything from last night." By being close with my brother, Doug, I was automatically close with Stu and Phil. Being in love with one of them was never the plan. StuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Hangover **_

* * *

"Phil? Hello!"

I looked up from my magazine and stared curiously at Tracy. The conversation hadn't sounded too good since she began speaking on the phone. I swatted my mother's hand away from trying to mess with my hair.

"Stu, talk to me. What's going on?" She demanded with a shake in her voice.

My heart skipped at his name and her tone. I got up and walked over to her giving her a curious look. She ignored me. "Wh- Stu? Stu! Fu-"

"What the hell was that about?" I asked finally, hands on my hips.

Tracy was looking at the phone with pursed lips. "They had better be here." She muttered.

I knew I wouldn't get her to say anymore so I went to grab my magazine and purse, ready to get back to my apartment. "I hate these fucking heels." I mumbled, taking them off and rubbing my feet before putting some converse on.

"Paige!" My mother reprimanded, making her feel like she was 14 again. "This is your brother's wedding. I think you can handle wearing them a whole day for him."

"Of course I can handle it. Doesn't mean I like it."

Outside, I pulled my cell out and called Phil. It took two tries before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Stu!" I exclaimed, happily. I hadn't been able to get a hold of them all weekend. "Why the hell haven't you been answering your guy's phones?"

"Uh, well-" He stammered nervously. I heard Alan and some other unfamiliar voice in the background. "An interesting story-"

I felt myself get nervous at his rambling. "What happened?" I asked slowly, starting up my car. A question Tracy repeated popped in my head. "Where's Doug?"

"We know where he's at!" Stu exclaimed loudly. I heard Phil tell him to 'shut the fuck up'. I snorted. He always had a way with words.

Sobered, I backtracked. "What do you mean, you know where he's at? Why isn't he with you?"

I heard some arguing before Phil's voice took over. "Paige, chill. Long story short, we lost Doug but now we know where he is, okay? No need to get your panties in a knot."

My mouth dropped, and I narrowly missed a passing a red light. "What the fuck, Phil! You lost Doug! I knew I should have went with you guys! You can't even-"

"This is exactly why you didn't come. You're a party killer, dwarf." He replied over my scolding. "That, and your big jugs give away that you are a chick. Chicks don't belong at bachelor parties unless they're strippers. And if you were a stripper that'd be weird because Doug is your brother."

I honked the horn at some bitch in front of me for cutting me off and clenched my teeth and Phil's retarded thinking process. "Shut up, Phil. And, I'm not a party killer nor am I a dwarf. You all just happen to be frickin' gorillas."

Phil laughed and apparently passed the phone back to Stu, since his voice reached my ears a couple seconds later. "I wish you'd gone with us, too Paige. But be glad you didn't. We don't remember anything from last night."

At that, I tensed and clutched the steering wheel with my free hand. "Oh… You didn't.. sleep with anyone did you?"

"Jesus! No. Melissa would kill me." He barked out, chuckling uncomfortably.

I felt my stomach knot painfully. "Right. Melissa." I felt a bit of teasing starting up in my mind though. "You know, I left a pair of sunglasses at your house. I think I'll pick them up right now."

"What! No, Paige! Melissa is there and you know… she's not too fond of other women so close to me like you." He pleaded. I heard Alan talking loudly in the back and I raised an eyebrow at how he'd even heard me.

"She's not fond of _me_? She's the one who fucked a waiter on that cruise. God, Stu, you know she's all wrong for you. Why are you with her?" I asked, parking in my spot, and walking into my condo. I set my keys down and leaned against the counter. "There's someone better out there for you. Trust me, I would know" I mumbled the last part.

"It was a bartender." He muttered before adding, his voice softer than before "Look, we'll see you at the wedding, okay? We're almost at the Hotel."

"Yeah, okay. Uh, get back safe, I guess."

"Don't worry. Bye, Paige."

I sighed and tossed my phone in my purse and quickly picked up the box of hair products and makeup to bring back to Tracy. This day was going by too slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Hangover**_

Next chappie. Sorry it's a bit slow. I like it though. Review!

* * *

"Seriously, Trace, I'll kill them for you. Trust me, I know the perfect place to hide the bodies."

I was holding Tracy's hand, consoling her since those four jackasses decided to be late. Of course, I knew the reason why they were but I wasn't about to freak the bride out anymore.

She sniffed, but cracked a teeny smile.

I opened my mouth to say something else when the door burst open. I narrowed my eyes at my three best friends and Alan. 'You're dead' I mouthed at them, causing Doug to get a desperate look on his face.

"Sorry, Mapquest took us on a crazy route." Stu said, out of breath.

I looked at Tracy and saw she had a giant smile on her face. I suppose I could forgive them if Tracy could. She walked out with her parent's, Doug close behind. I followed.

"Nice dress, Billings." Phil smirked.

I fought back my blush. I didn't normally wear low cut _anything _but the bridesmaid dress Tracy picked out was a bit revealing and I was blessed with certain… assets. "Pull yourself together, asshole."

I looked back at Stu, who'd remained quiet. I noticed he had a tint of color to his cheeks and his mouth was open a little. Because of this, I openly laughed out loud, causing the three guys to jump at the outburst.

"Oh my God, Stu!" I shouted, cupping his face not noticing him tense. "You're missing a tooth!" He laughed, but it sounded strained.

"Yeah, I-"

"I got married." Alan interrupted. My eyes widened and I looked over at him, amused at his proud look. "Yeah, her name's Jade."

I looked back at Stu with a raised eyebrow. "It's true." He confirmed.

"Uh, wow Alan. Congratulations." I said.

"What can I say? The ladies can't help but grab a piece of this." He said, his voice noticeably an octave lower.

"Guys! Let's go before Tracy has our asses!" Phil said, walking out. Alan followed behind closely.

It wasn't until Stu cleared his throat that I noticed I'd still had my hands cupped around his jaw.

"Sorry!" I snapped by hands away, quickly. I felt my cheeks get hot and I groaned mentally.

Again, Stu cleared his throat. "You look really nice." He said after a few awkward seconds.

I looked down at my dress. "Thank you. Um, you look good too."

After the ceremony, I was sitting at the table with Alan and Stu, getting a recap on what had happened, when to my disgust Melissa came storming toward us. "Oh, God. The devil arrives."

Stu grimaced as Alan looked curious.

"Stu. You avoiding me?" She accused angrily. I looked at Alan, and rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Melissa." He replied, nervously.

Underneath the table I rubbed my leg against his thigh. He was standing up, so foot conversation couldn't be done.

"Oh my God!" She said in horrified disgust. "What happened to your tooth!"

Again, I poked the back of his knee with my heel. He stayed silent for a moment before pointing to me and Alan. "Have you met Alan? Tracy's brother. Brother of th- okaay."

She forcefully grabbed his mouth and yanked his jaw open to get a better view. I clenched my jaw and fought back an angry retort.

"That is disgusting. Why haven't you returned my calls?" She yelled, pushing him. I glanced at Alan and saw his face of discontent.

I saw the wheels turning in his mind before he said, "Well, there was a snafu, uh when we stopped-"

"I called that Bed and Breakfast in NAPA, and they had no record of you even checking in." She said in a clipped tone, totally pissed. I pursed my lips and chanted 'Stu, Stu, Stu' in my mind to keep me from snapping.

He looked down before quietly saying, "That's because we didn't go to NAPA."

"Stu," She started, looking pure evil. "What the FUCK is going on!"

I saw Phil cover Eli's ears before looking over at the scene at our table. I squeezed Stu's arm comfortingly. Melissa was too pissed to notice.

I noticed Stu glance at me before proudly saying, "We went to Las Vegas."

"Oh really?" She asked condescendingly, shaking her head. "Why would you go to Las Vegas, Stu?"

"'Cause my best friend was getting married, and that's what guys do." He said quickly. I beamed up at him, in awe of his new found balls.

"Uh huh." She muttered, "Well, that's not what YOU do!" pushing him.

"Really!" He yelled back, "Well then why did I do it? Huh? Riddle me that!" flaring his arms around. "Why'd I do it? You know, sometimes I think all I do is what you want me to do! Well, I'm sick of doing what you want me to do all the time. I think in a healthy relationship sometimes a guy should be able to do what he wants to do."

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" Melissa screeched, causing the band to stop and people to stare.

I noticed a couple women behind us begin to whisper loudly and I glared at them. "Fuck off!"

"Oh good!" Stu yelled back, "Because whatever this is ain't working for me!"

I felt my heart start to race and clutched his jacket involuntarily. "Really?" She scoffed, "Since when?"

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June. Boom!" He retorted, proudly slapping his hand on the table.

There was silence until Alan spoke up. "You told me it was a bartender."

"Oh, you're right. I stand corrected, it was a bartender. You fucked a bartender." He said pointing at her.

"You're an idiot." She relied lamely, still angry.

"You- you're.. you're such a bad person like, all the way to your core."

I desperately wanted to say something but I knew this was Stu's moment. To my surprise he turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Paige, Alan. Shall we dance?"

I raised an eyebrow at Melissa before follwing Stu out to hug Doug and Phil. There were cheers and laughter followed and I had the feeling of walking on air.

"You know, this is the third slow dance you've danced with me on." I teased Alan. "People might begin to suspect something."

"I happen to see you were a skilled dancer. I would dance with my stripper wife, but she's busy watching Carlos in Vegas." He answered nonchalantly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone else beat me to it. "Hey, mind if I cut in?" Stu asked, gesturing to me.

Alan looked at me before stepping back. "Nah. Go ahead. I think I'll go ask Doug if he wants to go with me to the Jonas Brothers concert next weekend." He replied before walking off.

I gave Stu an amused look when he stepped in Alan's place. "So, Alan is… different."

He laughed and I grinned at the empty space where his tooth was before. "Yeah. He's a nice guy though."

I nodded and felt myself become stiff in his arms. I'd only slow danced with Stu twice, ever. The first time being my Junior prom and the second at Phil's wedding.

"So…" I started lamely.

"So…" He repeated, twirling me around. "I, uh, was wondering…"

"Yes?" I asked eagerly, looking up at him.

"If you could maybe, help me find another place? And maybe help me get my stuff out of the house?"

I felt a bit disappointed, but not too much. "Sure," I smiled "But why aren't you keeping the house?"

"I figured it's the least I could do after humiliating her today." He answered, shrugging.

"She's humiliated you a number of times," I said dryly. I saw the frown on his face, before adding, "But, because I love you I will help."

I saw him gulp. "I uh, I love you too."

I know he was just responding to what I had said but I couldn't help the blush from rising to my cheeks.

We stared at each other for a moment and he cleared his throat. "You have really blue eyes."

I smirked, comfortable again. "Funny. They've been really blue since I met you in fourth grade and you've never once said anything."

He chuckled, a little uncomfortably before I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, I think your eyes are nice, too." I said with a smile.

The song ended and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Uh, yeah, no problem." He answered, fumbling over his words. I could only imagine what I looked like when I did that.

I walked up to the bar and took a shot of Patron. This day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

So, should I continue? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Hangover**_

No Stu in this chapter, but he's mentioned. There is some friendly Phil and Paige interaction though. I am pleased with the outcome. :) Please review.

* * *

"And then, the woman begs for her boyfriend to take her home. She doesn't want to be there when the killer was on the loose. Her boyfriend is mad because he really wanted to… play monopoly." I leaned back more comfortably against the headboard when Eli managed to somehow tuck himself further in my side. "As the boyfriend started up the car… the girl heard a _creeaaak_ against the side of her door. She was scared, but ignored it. When they got to her house, as the boyfriend walked to open her door (which is always gentlemanly, keep in mind) he suddenly screamed. She did too when she saw what was dangling off the side of it."

Eli looked at me with wide eyes, and I almost felt bad for telling him the story. However, he was persistent in hearing it after his classmates mentioned it a few days ago. "What was it?" He whispered.

I lowered my voice and leaned toward him, cupping my hand into a 'C' shape. "It was a hook."

He gasped and I nodded enthusiastically. "They say he's still out there, looking for his hook, waiting to kill again." I told him.

We heard the front door open and Eli buried his face in the crook of my arm. "Hey, buddy. You said you wouldn't be scared. Come on, you think I'd let that psycho get you? No way!"

He looked at me and nodded. "Okay."

Eli's bedroom door opened and I saw Jenny and Phil peek in, expecting their son to be asleep.

Jenny frowned at me. "He's supposed to be in bed."

"We are in bed!" I protested, grinning. Eli smiled and nodded, agreeing with me. That didn't change the look of disapproval on Jen's face. I noticed Phil shaking his head at me, a grin trying to come through.

I turned to Eli and gave him a kiss on the head and received a hug. I also grabbed Jenny and planted a loud kiss on her cheek. I saw her hard face break as she tried not to smile. She and I had known each other since college. I'd been the one to introduce the two. "Goodnight, my loves."

"Get out of here, brat!" She laughed finally, pushing me toward the door. I stuck my tongue out at her causing Eli to giggle.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Phil told me, ruffling my hair. I grimaced at him and narrowed my eyes.

"So, how was the date?" I asked, nudging him with my shoulder.

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Too bad Eli is awake or maybe we'd be able to fuck."

My lip curled in disgust at him. I should be used to his crude speech, but it still got to me when it involved Jenny. "You're a pig."

"No," He denied, gesturing to himself. "I'm a man."

"Same definition." I relied dryly. "You know, I know you're madly in love with Jen, otherwise, you wouldn't have lasted 8 years with her."

It was Phil's turn to give me a distasteful look. "Please spare me your sick womanly speeches about love and shit."

I rolled my eyes. "You know it's true, and I know it's true."

"Get out of here, dwarf." He chuckled, reaching into his back pocket. I smiled smugly at how he didn't deny what I had said. He was really a softie on the inside. "Here," he snapped me out of my thoughts by holding two twenties in front of me.

I slapped his hand away and scoffed, "Philip, please."

"Take it. Jen insists we pay you." He replied, shaking the money impatiently.

"Pay me back by letting me borrow your truck tomorrow." I said, opening my car door.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Well, it's Saturday so you don't have class and I'm helping Stu take his things out of his old house." I told him, forcing the butterflies in my stomach away at his name.

At this, I instantly regretted saying because the second it left my mouth Phil produced one the most smug grins I'd ever seen. He crossed his arms. "O-ho-ho!"

I felt my cheeks heat up and glared at him. "Oh shut up."

He raised his arms in mock innocence. "I'm just surprised it took you like, what, how old were you when you fell in love with him, 17?"

"I am not in love with him!" I hissed, embarrassed he's known all this time.

He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "So it took you nine years to finally get a date with him? Oh wait, you guys went to your prom once, right?"

"I- You- It's not a date! I'm helping him move out of his EX-girlfriend's house." I sputtered, lamely.

"Come on, Paige. We've known this for years." He said dramatically.

"We!" My eyes widened and I gripped the door.

"Me and Doug. Don't worry, lover boy is just as clueless as you are." He replied calmly.

I frowned and looked down. I knew I was in love with Stu, I just didn't think I'd been that obvious. Apparently for being three years older, Phil and my brother knew me too well.

Phil sighed, probably at my silence and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we've kept it a secret this long."

"That's not what's bugging me." I sighed. "I just- it's been awkward since he broke up with Melissa. I don't want to tell him, but then in a way I do. What do you think?" I asked desperately.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're asking me for love advice?" I gave him a look and he continued, sighing. "Let him know. Gradually though. Stu's not the smartest guy. Trust me, Paige, he feels the same way about you, he just… doesn't know it yet."

I cracked a smile at him and gave him a hug. "…So, I'll be here at 7 then tomorrow?"

"In the morning?" He asked. I nodded. "Jesus, you and waking up early. It's ridiculous."

"Don't be a grouch, I'll use the key under the mat." I said, waving him off.

"Fine." He said, pushing me into the car, ignoring my shocked outburst by catching me off guard. "Now get out of here, you're wasting time in which I could be having sex."

"Phil?" I said quietly while he closed the door and leaned against the open window. He mumbled a 'hm' . "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said in a softer tone before hitting the top of the car, "Now scram!"

"You know you love me!" I said starting the car up.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelled walking back toward his house. He waved as I drove off and I sighed. So, I should tell Stu how I feel… but gradually. Ugh, tomorrow was probably going to be a pain.

* * *

Okayz, done. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


End file.
